Teacher's Pet
by Magik-Markers
Summary: English teacher Itachi Uchiha never has any trouble with any of his students except for that one girl that drives him insane by just standing in the same room. What is it about her that makes him so crazy about her? He's gonna find out if it gets him fire


"Ms. Yoshinari would you stay after class?"

Yoshinari Haruki looked at her AP English literature teacher, Uchiha Itachi and nodded her head as Itachi pushed his black hair out of his face. Itachi didn't know why Haruki Yoshinari made him so angry that he wanted to wrap his hands around her frail little neck and just squeeze. He assigned the homework for that night and dismissed the class, sitting at his desk and beckoning Haruki to come to him. She walked up his large desk silently, arms crossed under her full ample chest.

"Have I done something wrong Uchiha- sensei?"

Itachi looked up, dark haunted eyes meeting with bright hopeful lavender.

"Come sit on my desk Haruki" she looked confused but did as he ordered all the same. Nobody ever defied Uchiha-sensei and she wouldn't be the first.

"Are you aware as to why it is I asked you to remain after class Ms. Yoshinari?"

"No Uchiha-sensei. I'm not aware"

"You continually stop paying attention in class, you don't do any of the assignments given to you for homework and I've had enough of it"

"But I'm still passing the class Uchiha-sensei"

Itachi rolled his chair closer to were Haruki was sitting and trailed his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs to play with the hem of her short plaid skirt.

"Sensei? What are you doing?"

"You know very well want I am doing Haruki don't play coy with me"

His long fingers traced the crotch of her lacy panties, making her breath catch slightly. Itachi smirked, he wasn't a stupid man by far, and he knew Haruki wanted him as much as he did her or she would have never sat on his desk in the first place. His fingers continued their exploration, stroking her through that thin lacy material until her breaths were coming out in short labored pants. Pulling his hand away, he trailed them up her stomach tugging the shirt tails out of her skirt and impatiently undoing the buttons until her upper torso was bare to him, except for her matching lacy bra which he quickly removed, cupping her breast in his hands sweeping his thumbs around the nipples in wide arcs until they stood out, two pale pink peaks begging to be teased. Itachi slid Haruki closer to the edge of the desk, pushing aside the papers he had to grade later on. He took hold of her calf in his hand, sliding her knee high socks off to around her ankle and pulling her shoe off followed by the sock before repeating he process with her other leg and finally planting both her feet firmly on his thighs.

Sliding his hands around her to undo her skirt, and pull that navy blue plaid down those long legs of hers she said stop in a voice barely undistinguishable as her own. Itachi quirked an eyebrow at her

"Stop?"

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair that while I'm nearly completely undressed you aren't?"

Smirking Itachi unbuttoned his shirt, the calm look on his face contrasting with the quickness he displayed while undoing the buttons of his shirt. She slid off the desk, pushing him back slightly, just enough so she could kneel between his open legs. She smiled at seeing that his erection was already straining the fly of his dress pants. Who'd have thought that a man so put together could sport an erection that rude? Not only was he harder than the 18 year old boys she'd never been attracted to, Itachi Uchiha was seriously hung. Like some dewy eyed virgin, she found herself wondering if he would fit; to hell with that she'd make him fit and enjoy every rock hard inch of it. Haruki looked up and caught her sensei's entranced stare, wondering what was on her mind. Smiling wickedly, she took her time drawing down the zipper.

"A little cramped in there are we?" she ran a knuckle over the sizeable bulge in his boxers, before he replied breathlessly

"You could say that"

Smirking smugly, she helped him out of the slit in his boxers, running her nails lightly over the sensitive tip of his cock before teasing it slightly with the tip of her tongue eliciting a moan from her sensei. Considering that their relationship was a doomed one, the chance of them getting caught by a janitor or another teacher, Itachi was mildly concerned with what Haruki had in mind but when her mouth plunged over his aching cock he could have cared less if it starting raining condoms and whips from the sky, rolling his hips moaning at the light scrape of her teeth, the drag of her tongue at the sensitive underside of his shaft.

Fisting his hands in her inky black hair, he began moving her head up and down in the pace he most desired, thrusting to meet to her mouth. God, he was close, his eyelids slid shut and he exhaled loudly preparing to release the climax that was causing his lower back to ache, she stood sitting back down on the desk, a satisfied smile on her face as her glance traveled down to his cock still slick with saliva and pre-cum. At the silent question poised by Itachi's raised eyebrow she said

"I wanted you to last"

"I'd last no matter what you dish out at me" he pulled her to her feet, undoing her skirt and pulling it down her legs along with her panties. He tugged at her waist pulling her into his lap, gripping her hips in his hands, undulating her hips back and forth in a slow rhythm making her ride the ridge of his penis, small whimpers somehow making their way past her tightly closed lips. He let go of her hips, reaching up to cup her face in his hands and brought her face close enough to kiss. He devoured her lips, tilting her head back to get newer deeper kisses, cupping her breast in his cold hands. She arched into his caresses, still continuing the slow drag of her core against him. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Sensei"

"Hmm?"

"Please" that please sounded pathetic even to her ears.

"What do you want Haruki? Please what?"

"Oh god… don't make me beg for it Uchiha-sensei….please you inside me now"

A satisfied smile came to Itachi's face as he lifted her, positioning himself at her entrance. Then with a deliriously torturous pressure, he sank slowly inside. The sensation was amazing. Heat. Thickness. Strength, opening and stretching her. She bit down on her bottom lip to silence a particularly loud moan. With a quick swivel of his hips, he seated himself to the balls, her eyes glazing over, head dropping to his shoulder as he clutched her ass in strong calloused hands. His dark eyes locked onto feverously on hers

"Now I've got you," he said holding her poised as he began to lunge in and out of her like a pirate bent on conquest, "I've got you" Thrust. "-And you're mine-" _Thrust_ "-and you're not getting away-" THRUST. "Until I am satisfied!"

"Jesus sensei," she nearly purred letting her head fall back, inviting Itachi to press a flutter of kisses along the flesh as she said "who the hell wants to get away?" he chuckled in her ear, his voice as maddening as the deep silken strokes of his cock. He began pistoning a bit faster; he was close…so damn close it was giving him a head ache. Itachi bit into her neck, drawing a bit of blood. With a soft, barely audible moan Haruki came shuddering in his arms. Itachi picked up the pace of his thrusts, moving so savagely she was scared the chair would break from their strenuous activities. With a deep moan, Itachi came holding her still, dropping his head to the valley of her breast and tasting the sweaty flesh there before kissing her. Haruki smiled contently, stroking her sensei's hair.

This was a game they'd played before, both in tune with the others body. In the back of his mind, Itachi knew he loved her only those words proved the most difficult for him to say. Giving her a tender kiss on the lips, he whispered

"Get dressed. You missed the bus and I'll be more than happy to give you a ride home…but promise you'll do your homework tonight"

"Depends do I get to stay after class again?"

As he watched her pick up her scattered clothing and get dressed, he decided that someday he'd muster up the courage to tell her. Just not today.

END


End file.
